A breif history of Israel's wars
by aconcernedjew
Summary: Basically what the title says. Just a very short telling of some of the wars Israel has been in and some of the peace he has acheived


A/N So, lately I've been getting all these reviews from the CU accusing me of being ignorant without telling me what I'm so ignorant of, So I decided to do a short, separate story on the basic history of Israel's war and peace. Enjoy!

The War of Independence

Israel held his gun to him. He was barely five and weak. Weak from having been trapped in Germany for so long. He shuddered, then looked up from his hiding place and shot at Egypt. He ducked once more as the arab fired back.

"We won't allow you to become independent, brother!" yelled Palestinia, throwing a grenade. Israel ducked and managed to avoid being blown up. He fired and hit Syria on the arm. Another shot and he managed to hit Egypt. He ducked to avoid Palestinia's bullets and then shot right above her head.

"This isn't worth it!" Egypt said.

"Lets get out of here," said Syria. Palestinia nodded but yelled over to Israel that she would be back and they would be one nation. Then she and the others retreated.

Israel sighed. He had won. Now he was independent.

Suez War

"Israel, we need your help," said England from over the phone, "you know that Egypt has taken control of the Suez, we need you to help us get it back."

Israel nodded. Egypt had indeed occupied the Suez canal and this meant trouble for him since that was a place he needed for trade. His taking the Suez also hurt England and France.

Israel agreed to help England and France take back the Suez. France and England argued for hours on their way to the canal. Israel couldn't help but be reminded of he and Palestinia's arguments and fights.

It wasn't a very hard fight with three strong countries there. Israel struck firs and got Egypt down on the ground, England and France struck the final blow, knocking the arab out.

Israel was very happy until on his way home, he saw America standing at his door, looking quite angry.

"I thought I told you not to go to war with Egypt! Do you want to get killed?" he said. Israel looked down in embarrassment because America had told him not to attack Egypt. He apologized and said he wouldn't go to war with Egypt again.

Six-Day War

He had to break that promise only a few years later. Israel listened at the door of Egypt's house.

"So we'll attack Israel with the planes in a few days?" said Egypt.

"Yes, I'll have my tanks along the borders," said Syria, "We'll have him beaten within days!"

"I don't think so," Israel said to himself before he got out his gun. Then, without warning he burst into the room.

"A sneak attack wont work Egypt," he said. Egypt, shocked, took out his gun but Israel fired and knocked it from his hand. He and Syria then got into a short gunfight but in the end Israel Syria ran out of bullets and Israel managed to run foreword and knock him out.

Israel stood above his defeated foes. He felt thrilled. He had won! And in barely any time at all! He felt invincible.

Yom Kippor War

But they got their revenge only a few years later. It was Yom Kippor, the holiest of Jewish holidays, so Israel was at his house getting ready for synagogue when he heard a knick at the door. He went to answer it and was greeted with a gun pointed at his chest. Before he could react, he was shot down by Egypt.

"We're even said Egypt. Syria then raised his gun, ready to finish Israel off but now Israel was ready. He drew his gun and fired back. He managed to wound Egypt and Syria before they fled. Leaving him there, alive but bleeding and feeling defeated.

Lebanon War

Israel really felt sorry for Lebanon. She usually kept to herself but she and Palestinia were great friends and so she had been perfectly okay allowing Palestinia to fire and throw things at Israel from her house. It got tiring for him so when Lebanon broke into civil war, he saw his chance and invaded. He managed to kick Palestinia out of the country and Syria back to his home. But when he saw poor Lebanon trying to fix her bombed-out house, crying as she did so, he almost wished he had stayed at home.

Egyptian Peace

Israel sighed and picked up his phone, hoping it was America. However he was shocked when a quiet voice on the other end said "Israel, this is Egypt."

"Egypt? What on earth do you want?" said Israel, thinking Egypt was going to say he was declaring war on him again. So he was surprised when Egypt said, "I'm tired of fighting, I got back at you for the six-day war. Lets stop."

"E-egypt…" Israel said, hardly able to believe this, "are you offering to make peace with me?"

"Yes," Egypt said. Israel was shocked, and then he felt relieved and happy. Egypt would be the first neighbor to make peace with him.

After arranging where to meet, Israel called America and told him the news. America was happy for him and the next day, the two met at America's house and shook hands.

Palestinia

"Enough, Palestinia," said Israel, finally managing to disarm the girl. He sighed as he once again won their fights.

"Go home now," he said. However, rather then pout and insist that h would join with her, Palestinia fell to the ground and started to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" said Israel. Palestinia glared up at him.

"I don't have a home to go back to," she said, "I've been living with the other arabs for decades. If I had a home, I'd be glad to go back to it."

She continued to cry and Israel couldn't help but feel guilty since it was also his fault she didn't have a house. During the fighting in his war for independence, somebody had tossed a grenade his way and he had tossed it back, only for it to crash through the window of the house that was supposed to be for her and take down the place.

Israel offered his hand to her and said, "ah…hey, how about this, if you stop shooting at me, I'll give you back some land and you can have your own house."

"Really?" she cried. He nodded. She took his hand and shook it (she also tried to hug him but he managed to shove her off.)

A few weeks later, Israel felt good knowing that Palestinia would no longer be shooting at him. He was shocked when a grenade flew through his window. He ran to the window and saw Palestinia standing there.

"Hey! I thought we had an agreement?" he shouted.

"You said I couldn't shoot at you anymore!" she cried back, smiling. She skipped off and Israel sighed. Typical.

A/N So, I guess historical note.

Independence War: In 1948 Israel declared its independence, but the arab nations attacked to prevent it. Israel however, managed to beat back the arabs and get even more land. This did, unfortudently, displace a lot of Palestinians.

Suez: Egypt took over the Suez canal in 1956 even though it was tolf not to so English, French and Israeli armies beat them back. America, however, was mad because President Eisenhower had told them not to go to war.

Six-Day War: The Egyptian and Syrian leaders built up their armies in 1967 and threatened to invade Israel. Israel, however, managed to strike them first and took out their armies before they could invade. All inonly six days!

Yom Kippor: On the holiday of Yom Kippor, Jewish day of atonement, Egyptian and Syrian armies invaded Israel in a sneak attack Israel managed to beat them back, but there were heavy losses.

Lebanon War: A civil war broke out in Lebanon with the Christians versus the muslims. Israel invaded to kick out the Palestinian terrorists that had been attacking them and managed to get rid of them but Lebanon was devastated by the war.

Egyptian Peace: The leader of Egypt, Sadat, sighed a peace treaty with Israel in 1979. Egypt was the first arab nation to make peace with Israel. Jordan was the second.

Palestinia: Israel made peace with the Palestinian Authority in a manner of speaking. They gave the Gaza strip and the West Bank back to the Palestinians in exchange for peace. However, the terrorist group Hamas took over Gaza and continued to fire missals at Israel.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
